The Words I Couldn't Say
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Her eyes penetrated my masked one, as all I could hear was silence. As she looked away in tears, I knew I lost her. All because of the words I couldn't say. RobinxStar


**_ZeldaJewel:_** This is my first Teen Titans fic, so please me nice. For those interested in my other fics: 'My Way will be updated as soon as I can, and I have a new fic on the way about the reasons Kaiba hates Joey so it should be up soon. This is a one-shot so yes it is short! This is based on a song by Rascal Flatts called _'The Words I Couldn't Say'_

For those that have a problem with Robin and Starfire together then I ask respectfully that you don't rant about it. I love all couples!

**_Summary:_** Her eyes penetrated my masked one, as all I could hear was silence. As she looked away in tears, I knew I lost her. All because of the words I couldn't say. (RobinxStar)

-

-

-

-

-

_**The Words I Couldn't Say**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

I hated it...

The silence in this room, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I had work to do and damn me to death I will finish it! A series of attack have been triggered around the city and it was my duty that I find out who has been the cause of them. I made a promise to myself that I would protect these people.

Yes, I'm in my office again...I'm always in my office. If not fighting crime on the streets, I'm back in my office working on a other crimes that need to be solved. I give a loud sigh as my head starts to pound from the flickering light in this dim room...I really need to change that thing. As much as I would love to be with my friends at this moment I know nothing will get done if I take a break.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open and light poured into the room. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to make out the person that entered the room. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was Starfire...

Starfire, she and I have been seeing each other for over a year now. I have to admit, I'm not around often with her, but when I am she's always smiling and that warms me up on the coldest of days. But, right now as I look at her I know there is something wrong. Her smile was gone and her eyes never once looked up at me in a welcoming way.

"What is it Star?" I meant it to sound caring, of why she looked upset. All I sounded like though, was impatient...

I stare at her as she looked up even more hurt then when she came in and at that point I could of rammed my head into the wall, but I didn't I kept my cool as I crossed my arms over and leaned back in my chair. She took a slow step into the room before opening her mouth to speak...I already know what she's going to say.

"Robin...would you like to come potatoing with us?" She's cute when she mess up phrases, but as for hanging with the gang I couldn't, there was to much to be done for me to take a break.

"I can't Starfire" I said with a sigh and focused my eyes on my paper work. I can still feel her presence in the room, I tried to ignore it but I couldn't as I looked up again.

She was staring at me, with a saddened expression. One that I would love to tenderly wipe away, but I just stayed in my spot and stared right back. She wanted to ask another question I could tell, the way she was fiddling around and constantly moving into a new position.

"Robin? Maybe you like to accommodate me on a walk then?" She looked embarrassed, that was not Star at all, she usually said what she felt and never felt sacred to say it.

"No Star, I have to much to do" That hurt, but it was the truth, my work came before all...

That didn't sound right...

"You haven't been around as of present..." she faded off at the end of her sentence. What could I say?

"I've been here"

I met her gaze again. But I was sticking to my answer, if she couldn't understand by now that work does not do itself, then she never will. I had a lot and she need to know that I can't take time to be with her until all was done. Finally she deflated to the lowest level and looked away.

"Your impossible"

I was shocked, but I didn't let it show. I smirked cockily back at her. She smiled back up at me and made her way to my side. She wrapped her arms around me and I could have just floated off. Her smell was so delicious, the scent of strawberry.

"I love you" she whispered

"I know" I reply and then I felt her frown. I know I should have said that 'I love her' back but I couldn't, it would form on my tongue and die on my lips. She sat up again and looked at me. I stared back as her facial appearance again changed to a sad expression.

"I can keep doing this anymore" she replied suddenly

I froze. What was she saying? Doing what?. I probably knew that answer but I didn't want to admit it, so I played dumb.

"What?" it was suppose to come out as dumb, but it came out in a growl...damn.

"Us Robin...I can't keep waiting for you to tell me how you feel. I want to be together...but as soon as I tell you how I feel, you leave..." she stared dejectedly back at me waiting for my reply.

I might have been avoiding her since she told me she loved me, but that was because I wasn't ready to say I love her...I did love her don't get me wrong, but I couldn't say it. I have been trained by the best to not let my emotions show no matter what, and now I have to forget everything I was taught just to say those few words. As much as I wanted to be with her, I had to much to do that I didn't have time for a relationship...at least not a serious one like Beastboy and Raven had.

"I'm sorry Star" the silence somehow got thicker without me knowing it.

"Why do you avoid me?...Do I have the germs?"

I smiled at her naive personality, she always thought she was the one to blame, but in reality it was always me. I have made her upset over and over again, yet somehow she always stays at my side no matter how much I mess up.

"No Starfire...it's just that...I'm busy" I grumbled under by breath

"I just wish you were around more...at least with me" Starfire made a move towards me, but she stopped when I sighed heavily.

"You know that I'm busy and that I have a team to lead" I stared at her for a minute until she dropped her head "But if it's worth anything to you, I will try to make time for us" I thought that response would make her happy but it didn't.

"It's not about having to much or to little time...it's about being there" I didn't get it I admit that. I must have looked stupid for she explained "Even when your with me...even when your with our friends you are not there. You are wonder about the next time when someone will attack, about work, evidence. When I try to get close to you, you move away from me...do you...hate me?" She looked sacred

"No Star, I don't hate you. You at least should know my feelings for you" But if she didn't, I can't bring myself to tell her the important things.

"Do I?" She looked at me again. I didn't want to answer, I have no clue what to tell her, so I stay silent and maybe that was what was killing her the most...silence.

"I can't keep doing this Robin" She was almost to the point of tears, her voice was strained "I love and care for you so much, but you are keeping us away from being something great. You are scared... and for that I will walk away" She turned around towards the door again and I panicked. I rose from my chair fast to stop her.

"Don't" I said brokenly...she was really going to walk away from everything we worked hard for...which was nothing...damn again.

"Robin? W-What did this all mean to you? What did you see? Why me?" Starfire's back was to me again, and I deflated dejectedly.

"It meant something new, it was the first time I truly had strong feelings for...I want to be together Star, but..." I didn't know what to say, what was the reason I couldn't...I hate silence.

"That's all I earned from you...silence" Starfire's head turned to look at me, but she didn't make her way near me.

"I can't Star...I can't explain what I feel, I don't know what I feel" I was getting desperate, I knew that. I also knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Then why are we together?"

"Star, I can't form those words. I was told never to give into this and yet here I am giving everything I have to offer to you and yet fight what I have been taught. It's hard, but I know that I need you with me, I just do"

Finally she turned to look at me, but she still didn't smile...was it getting warm in here.

"Remember when you told me you like me?" She gave a slight smile as I nodded back to her, "We were on top of the tower. You came with me to watch the sunset on the bay...You told me how much the red sky reminded me of my hair. At that point you moved closer to me..." I nodded again, I remembered how could I forget?

"... you kissed me for the first time. I was so happy that I took your hand and lifted us off the ground...I loved you then and I love you know" I looked away. I know how much she loves me, I know how much she would give up for me...she already had given more then I could ever hope for, yet I didn't understand.

"Have you been replaced?"

I looked up at her confused, "What?"

"Have you gone through...the mind of change? You are not how we were before" I now understood, she was asking why I have changed my priorities. The reason was not simple to give. All I could answer with was an apology.

"I'm sorry I haven't been with you. I will try to give you the care that you deserve" I never looked at her, but I could tell she was getting stressed since her hands clenched into a fist.

"You wouldn't even try will you?" She whispered,

Silence...

"Please...Say something, anything. I'm not asking much, but please just say that you'll always be with me. With only three words you could save our relationship from dieing right here." I looked at her "Please Robin. Tell me you love me."

I was sure I could say that. I dreamed about telling her those words, I would say them over in my mind until my system shut down. So why can't I tell her here and now. I saw her get up to leave, at this point I would say anything to keep her. "I love you"

Her eyes penetrated my masked ones, as all I could hear again was silence. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and her body started to tremble, "No you don't" she stated calmly, betraying her body language. As she looked away in tears, I knew I lost her...

She turned quickly and left through the blinding light of the room. I jumped forward to stop her, but I knew I couldn't. I had the world in my hands and I let it all slip away. What do I do now that she is forever gone? No second chances, no back up plan and no one to blame but myself. All I could hear in the silence that remains...

Were the words I couldn't say...

_"I love you"_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel: _**It was filled with angst, so I hope you guys like. And remember be nice since it's my first Teen Titan fic. Please review


End file.
